Severius
Summary Severius was once the leader of the Scrutator cast of the menoth priesthood the highest rank a Priest can normally get. But after the death of Hierarch Garrick Voyle, who disobeyed Menoth and tried to push into the cygnar capital after they attacks the Protectorate's capital. With this Severius was given the role of Hierarch by the Harbinger of Menoth, in which he used his power form the northern crusade. So they can convert, or bring in the old faith Menites into the Protectorate. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Severius Origin: Iron kingdoms Gender: Male Age: Late 90's Classification: Hierarch of the Menite faith Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Spells and magic weapons can damage ghosts), Weapon Mastery, Magic, Reality Warping (all magic in the Iron Kingdoms warp reality in some way), Holy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (via Warcaster armor), Telepathy (can make a telepathic bond with Warjacks), Statistics Amplification (via Defender's Ward, Arcane Ward, Eye of Menoth, and Creator's Wrath), Resurrection, and Healing (via Fires of Communion), Power Nullification (via Divine Might, Hex Blast, and Sacred Ward), Statistics Reduction (via Divine Might), Precognition (via Vision, and Oracular Vision), Enhanced Senses (via Awareness), Mind Manipulation (via Influence), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (via Physique saving throws), Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, and Possession (via Wllpower saving throws) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Was able to turn a large number of people to ash) Speed: Subsonic+ with Supersonic+ reaction speed (On par with character that can react to lightning strike) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can dead lift 249.476 kg) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level Stamina: Above Average (As a Warcaster he should have higher stamina than normal troops) Range: ''' Extended melee with Staff of Authority, tens of meters with most spells, at least hundreds of meters with Fires of Communion '''Standard Equipment: Staff of Authority, Blessing of Vengeance and 1 other Protectorate warjack Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Warcaster armor can only function for 6 hours before needing a new coal supply, also warjacks bonded with warcasters shut down when the caster is either knocked out, or killed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Eye of Menoth: This is a passive effect that boosts the accuracy and AP of Severius and allies within 29.2608 meters of Severius. * Oracular Vision: This power lets Severius see a single attack before it would hit, letting him react to it before it hits. * Sacred Ward: This is a passive effect that nullifies enemy magic attacks that target the user. * Divine Might: This spell makes enemies within 29.2608 meters of Severius lose their ability to cast, channel spells, as well draining magic power from them for a short time. * Fires of Communion: This spell turns enemies within its AoE into ash, as well healing and reviving allies from the dead. * Ashes to Ashes: This spells hits up to 7 targets within 9.144 meters with simultaneous fire attacks. * Defender's Ward: This spell boosts the target's durability and reaction speed. * Immolation: This spell hits its target with a bolt of fire, setting them on fire. * Influence: This spell lets the user take over an enemy's mind and force them to turn on their comrades. * Vision: This spell lets its target see an incoming attack before it happens, after which the spell expires. * Arcane Ward: This spell boosts its target's reaction speed and nullifies incoming magic attacks. * Awareness: This spell lets Severius and everyone within 29.2608 meters of him see though cloud effects, dense foliage. * Creator's Wrath This spell boosts the damage and accuracy of attacks, and lets attacks bypass durability and reaction speed buffs. * Hex Blast: This spell makes a blast of energy with 5.4864 meters AOE, enemies in the AOE take magic damage, and have magic based buffs nullified. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Priests Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Holy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Iron Kingdoms Category:Healers